Feelings with NO name
by Shining Tiga
Summary: A very fluffy story about Haru and Elie.
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up! It's been a while since I wrote something, but you know Rave Master took over me and I am thinking only for Haru…and Elie of course. So enjoy my lemon & fluff story!

P.s. If anyone knows where I can find the manga of all the 35 volumes n English (or Bulgarian ahhaha), please tell me!

I don't own anyone from this story – Rave Mater.

Feeling with NO name

It was some time after midnight. He was having a nightmare. Something bothered him. And after one big thunder crushed just right next to the building, he jumped awake with a cold sweat all over him, wandering around in the dark. 'So' he thought 'It was just a dream and it's just raining out there…' Then he stood still for a moment, diving in thoughts…there was a few more thunders crashing near. Then he decided to do the thing he wanted…. no, the thing that was right to be done.

He stepped out of his bed, touching the floor with his bare feed; he went out of his room and made his way to another room. He slightly opened the door, which wasn't locked. The boy went near the bed in one of the corners of the room and look carefully at it…but couldn't find anyone or anything in there, when another lightening light up the room for a moment. He stepped once forward. Yeah…he was scared. But maybe a bit less than the girl that was whining under the bed.

He kneeled and lifted the cover of the bed so he can see her – covered her head with her heads, with face to the ground, whimpering with horror.

"Elie!" he said while he hold one of her shoulders with his hand, and with the other one wrapping her waist and pulling her out of her place and taking her into his lap. She was so terrified that she didn't realized how she immediately wrapped her hands around his waist and snuggled her head in his abdomen. The silver-haired boy was surprised so he lift both his hands from her, but after a while, feeling how she was trembling he put them around her once again.

Haru tried to stand up with her, but after she felt him moving she squeezed him even more. It was getting cold on the floor, so he took all her body in his hands and placed her on her bed. Then again, she huddled with him and didn't let him free.

"Don't leave Haru! Don't leave me! I am gonna die without you! Stay with me! I am scared! I'm scared! Don't leave!" She was screaming with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Elie, I won't leave you. Never. I am here right beside you. And I will stay with you forever if you want me to. " He said after taking her closer and hugging her after covering her with a blanket.

"Yes I want you to stay with me, don't let me die!"

He begun to share them both slowly like cradling a baby and after lowering his head and placed it newt to her, resting on her shoulder, he whispered a several times " Everything is ok now." …

Bright lovely morning after raining night. Is there anything better in the spring than that? Maybe breakfast in the bed? …

She was feeling warm and well cuddled so she didn't want to wake up already. And something was smelling sweet although it was strange. She was feeling like behind a castle-wall. But wait a second…what is holding her hand? And why there are more than two legs over there?…she opened her eyes and saw her most important thing in the world – one boy. But not ordinary boy. It was him. They were huddled together – he was lying on his left, she on her right, face to face with each other. His right arm was holding her waist strongly, and his left arm that was a little laid on, was interlaced with one of her hands, crouched between her's and Haru's chest.

She blushed. Elie didn't know how exactly they made it being this way, but she enjoyed the warmth. The brunette looked at his face – sleeping so like a kid. So cute. So strong at the same time. And so…lovely. But there was the end of this state – he was awaking up. She closed her eyes, calmed her smile and played "asleep".

Haru waked up and while yawning he sat up, raising his hands in the air. After feeling that they both were warmer before he turned to see what was that thing keeping him so warm… He smiled and remembered the night. The boy made one crawling step nearer the girl, and after bending above her; he fondled her head, his fingers running trough her hair.

" I was here, as I promised you." He whispered. After that he yawned once more and after feeling very sleepy he fell back on his back. It wasn't a while when Elie jumped from the bed, looking to see that time was it. When she realized that she have overslept for her soup opera, she shouted angrily.

"HAAARRUUUUU!!!!" the girl yelled at him while her legs were locking his waist, and she was shaking him with her hands on his shoulders, like trying not to wake him but to kill him.

"AAAaaa!! Elieee! What are you doiiiiiinn'????" He cried still don't getting the stuff.

"You had to wake me up in about hour earlier! My soup opera had to be already over! I missed the most interesting part! GRrrr!!! You will pay for this!" and with that, she took her pillow and started to strike him. Haru only laugh smiling because he thought that this soup opera is crap and that Elie is obsessed with such a foolish stuff. He liked to tease her about his opinion. So he began to tease her again, while protecting himself with hands. But when Elie strikes became stronger he took the game in his hands while tickling her to death. She was laughing a lot and pleased him to stop, promising that she won't battle him anymore, but Haru liked that game. He liked all things that were making Elie happy and smiling. After a while Elie started to bite him.

"That hurts!" the boy complained.

"Ue ar fightin, mememfer?" she told him still not letting his hand from her teeth.

"And what would be the price for the winner?" Haru asked devilish.

" The loser will be a slave to the winner and the winner would do whatever he wants with his slave for one day. " the brunette said looking him into his purple eyes like a cat shadow its pray.

" Ok, then be ready to be my slave whole day!" Haru cheered himself up and then started to attack Elie in two ways – with tickling and biting. Finally he managed to hold her hands to the bed locked her lying on her back. Haru licked his upper lip.

"So, my slave. What would be my first wish?"

"Don't be so sure who is the winner!" and with that, the girl slipped her both legs from behind his hands and put her feet above his shoulders, and with that she pushed him to fell down on his back and then she lied on him with her whole body so he couldn't move.

"So my little slave…would you want a list for your tasks, or I will tell them to you directly?"

Haru tried to slip his hand away from her, but she leaned down and caught his hand with hers. They were only an inch away from each other and they could feel the warmth from the other's skin. The boy blushed immediately and almost closed his eyes.

"Your first task is to put in order the ex-battle field." Then Elie stand up and left the boy in the bed, who was all red and exhausted from that morning battle.

"I will take a shower" she said with a wink and left the bedroom.

"What happened?" Haru asked himself and fell forward.

Elie got out of the bathroom to find Haru set up not only the bed, but also the whole room.

"But why?" she asked.

"I didn't have anything to do, so I put right the room.

"You are so sweet…" she told him while pulling him check "…but that's not going to work! You won't escape your duty as a slave! And now…go take me ice cream!"

"But Elie…it's not warm enough for ice cream. It is cold, it is raining and the winter is coming!"

"Then…. Go take me caramel custard. " she grinned with big smile and then push him out of the room.

'Geez…girls.' He thought and went to take her what she wanted. While waiting for it at the shop, he was staring at the light rain out there and noticed that it is becoming slowly into snow...

I know I finish it so endlessly, but it will continue in the next chapters, so please review to tell me how is it. .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'It's snowing…stekki' he thought to himself and left the shop caring with him the sweet thing that Elie wanted.

Knock knock…

"Elie, It's me, Haru…"

After a while the girl opened the door – she was wearing a big t-shirt, couldn't be seen if there was any pants or not, but Haru could see merely her big breasts under the shirt, and that's why he blushed.

"You pervert!" she grabbed the bag with her meal and gave Haru a slap on the back of his neck.

"I didn't do anything…really…" he said rubbing his head, while Elie opened the little box and started to eat from it. Eating, she sat on her bed and turned the TV on.

"Don't stay like this. Come in or leave – the room is getting cold. I'm only with T-shirt and underwear.

"Sorry" he said and closed the door behind his back. " I think you really should dress more warmly…you can get a cold."

"Oh, yeah? And I thought that the boys like big boobs. " She said still watching the TV.

"No, we like…I don't mean that yours…I mean they are big but…not like I've seen how big exactly…I wanted to say that if you go around like this, I MAY look lower than your face and EXACTLY then you will look at me and you will say, that I'm prevent! That's not fair…"

"If you look lower than my face, whatever I'm with a coat or naked, you still will be pervert " and still, she didn't looked at him but straight into the TV.

"So if I got naked and you look somewhere lower than my waist, you will be pervert too, right?" he smirked. She turned red and while looking confused at him, she said " No…I wouldn't…you wouldn't…." then on the TV news were said, that there is snowing all over the country.

"Snowing?" Elie got up from the bed and run towards the window. "It is really snowing! Come to see it, Haru! Come, come!"

"I already saw it when I was in the shop." He said and went next to her. At first, he was looking at the snow, but now he looked at her and after a few seconds of thought, he placed his right hand over her right shoulder and pull her a little closer. The girl remembered the last time he did the same thing…actually the only time that he did it. Back then because of Plue they both were so close to a kiss, but something went wrong. She really wanted something to happen between them two. Actually there was something between them that was more than a friendship, but she was a little scared. What about if after the first make out something go wrong and they loose their beautiful friendship?

He wanted her warmth. He wanted her to be close to him. He didn't care about what exactly is their relationship. He only cared that they were close with each other and that now he managed to hug her. Some people say that you can't hug other human in that way and you be only friends. Yeah…it was difficult. What about if she doesn't want anything deeper…anything like…love? Haru really thought that Elie was afraid that there is other boy that she liked before and now he is searching for her…

After only a few blinks, the boy felt the brunette's arms around his waist and chest.

"I feel a little cold" she whispered, still not looking at him.

"Would you mind if I worm you?" he whispered back.

"I…"

" ELIE! IF YOU ARE THERE GET YOUR JACKET AND COME OUTSIDE! THERE WILL BE SNOW FIGHT!" Mujica yelled while knocking on the door and then went away.


End file.
